


长梦

by beingvv



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: D27。“嗨，阿纲。”加百罗涅十代目抬起头来朝着他打招呼。从姿势来看，对方一直趴在他的床边，应该是压在他的腿上睡了很久，什么啊，纲吉获得了死而复生的希望，原来腿上的沙袋是自己的师兄。然而总归是有问题是不得不问的。“迪诺先生…？你为什么会在这里？”
Relationships: Dino/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	长梦

**Author's Note:**

> 原作2008年，2008年，2008年，重要事情说三遍

虽说这篇是Dino中心文也不为过，但毕竟主CP冷门，请慎入。雷者自负。隐CP稍微主流，DHD、8059皆有。没有不良内容。

  
D27   
长梦。

When I can no longer protect your innocence, the phoenix that rise from the blood will let out a cry of the nightgale.  
当我再也无法保护你的纯真，浴血重生的凤凰将会发出夜莺的悲鸣。

  
那是一个很普通的早晨，泽田纲吉在半梦半醒的边缘听见闹钟在响。饱受欺凌的孩子大脑皮层下产生的神经性条件反射是跳起来抱头大喊[啊啊啊reborn我知道了你不要砸我打我砍我踢我]，他一个挣扎从床上冷汗淋漓地坐起来。  
房间里没有开灯，时值冬日，窗帘条缝外面的天空依旧是陈墨的颜色。  
他动动手，手还在，动动脑袋，脑袋还在，动动腿，咦，自己的腿不能动了，泽田纲吉背脊上的冷汗刷地逆流成河。  
[这是怎么回事——腿好重——R-r-r-reborn你不是又乘我睡着的时候想出了什么特训的点子了吧——没听说过睡觉时在腿上绑沙袋或是石块的啊——梦里也要锻炼什么的那是骗人的吧——]  
黑暗里有人的气息开始浮动，长长的吸气吐气声，纲吉的眼睛开始逐渐适应没有光线的环境，腿上的压力突然减少了，他感觉到了一个奇迹。  
“嗨，阿纲。”  
加百罗涅十代目抬起头来朝着他打招呼。  
从姿势来看，对方一直趴在他的床边，应该是压在他的腿上睡了很久，什么啊，纲吉获得了死而复生的希望，原来腿上的沙袋是自己的师兄。  
然而总归是有问题是不得不问的。  
“迪诺先生…？你为什么会在这里？”  
床边的人摇摇晃晃地挪过来，无论是语气还是动作看上去都饱含睡意。Dino压低了声音含糊地告诉他关于深夜航班其实是身心折磨，说由于到的很晚所以不想打扰任何人就悄悄地进来了，又说，  
“阿纲，你不要…”  
话语的后半句被含混的吐息带了过去，纲吉露出茫然的神情。  
“我不要什么？”  
然而面前的人将眼睛闭上了。  
“阿纲，我很困，你能不能把床分一半给我？”  
“……”  
纲吉看着对面那合着眼以最小幅度挪动嘴唇说话的男子，心想他就算是成功地摆出了囧的神情对方也看不见。  
“嗯…嗯。反正我很快就要上学去了，先挤一下吧…”  
“谢谢你哟，可爱的师弟。”

闹钟。五点四十分。

泽田纲吉僵硬着全身盯着天花板。  
身边的不速之客在说完[可爱的师弟]后就睡得昏死过去，面朝着他很是安静，于是纲吉想迪诺先生的终极boss体质也只有在睡着的时候不会出来作祟。这句话刚在脑子里转了一遍他就看见对方翻了个身，然后额头撞到墙壁。  
“罗马里奥…再…五分钟…”  
[迪诺先生还是老样子啊。]  
他想笑，嘴角仰起半边却又又跌下来。这一定是泽田纲吉人生中又一次的最尴尬境界，呜哇啊啊啊reborn知道了会不会直接一枪将自己打到西西里岛。  
他想幸好只需要熬二十分钟。  
想接着睡。睡不着。啊啊身体太僵硬了。第一次和迪诺先生这么近的接触呢，纲吉的目光移到身边人坦露出的背脊。靠近床单的那一边可以隐约看见纹身的图案，一大片由亮转暗颜色的蔓延，一直伸展到被压在下面的手臂上。头发。似乎被长途旅行和夜风吹得乱了，颜色却还是那样活泼耀眼的。还有需要蜷起来的身体。纲吉突然意识到自家的单人床是真的太小了，100%意大利血统的加百罗涅十代目窝在上面都无法躺直身体。  
然而Dino依旧睡得很熟。  
他想，真好呢。迪诺先生一定是因为对我没有防备才能睡得放心。

纲吉闭上眼睛，他开始回想刚才那个梦，企图回到有着温暖阳光和草地的幻境里去，耳边似乎能听见京子轻快的笑声，狱寺山本了平跟在一边说着各自的限定台词，云雀前辈和骷髅姑娘分别走在远远的一旁，他在一群人的包围下不停往前跑。  
梦境转换，轰隆隆似乎要下雨了，又像是乌云压城，有成群结队的怪物从远方疾奔而来，他开始恐慌，reborn在远处喊他的名字，声音里带着难得的正经：  
[阿纲！起来！]

他睁开眼睛。  
家庭教师小婴儿那双永远看不出内容的眼睛占据了他所有的视线，reborn正站在他的胸口往他的瞳孔深处看。他突然觉得压抑无比，想挣扎，AK47的枪口却已经抵上了他的脑袋。  
“解释，这是怎么回事。”  
“解解解释…什什么？”  
reborn往后跃一步，胸口的沉闷下移到了腹部。视线里脱离障碍的泽田纲吉一瞬间睁大了眼睛。  
黑压压一群西装革履的男人不知何时悄无声息地占领了他的房间和楼梯，没有人说话，看不出表情，reborn啪地打开了灯，他利用这短暂的瞬息闭上眼睛再睁开，不，这不是梦。  
天天天啊。  
“罗马里奥？”  
一向笑眯眯的大叔此刻面色严峻，并没有回答他抖着声音的疑问，而是径直走过来。掀开床单。  
“BOSS。”  
开了灯后纲吉才看见身边男子肌肤上所缠绕的那些纹身确切的图案和色泽。  
黄。蓝。金。还有正在逐渐渗开的红。  
Dino睡得毫无声音。Dino睡得毫无声息。

“————————————”

后来泽田纲吉不是很记得自己当时喊了些什么，又做出了多么激动的反应，等他回过神来房间已经空了，罗马里奥，加百罗涅的成员，他受伤的师兄，一概的一概，都已经不见了。  
若不是reborn正用AK47指着他的鼻子说等一下自己把床单洗掉，纲吉会以为这是一个可怕的幻觉。他一面抖着手抚摸过正在氧化的血迹一面企图将床单塞进洗衣机里，还要回过头问他的老师[到底发生了什么事？]  
纲吉觉得自己还在可怕幻觉的影响下颤抖。“迪诺先生他不会有事吧？他是怎么受伤的？有人要对加百罗涅家族不利吗？”  
转动按钮，开始放水，洗衣机的轰鸣声盖过他大脑里无章据的嘈杂。  
泽田纲吉回过身，穿着睡衣的小婴儿正站在洗手台上很严肃很严肃地看着他。  
“有一点像黑手党首领的样子了啊，阿纲。”

谁都认为彭格列十代目是仁政。也就是说他注重外交，除了自己家族成员外将盟友看得比什么都重要。

  
Dino躺在床上百无聊赖地翻着杂志，三版女郎四版大叔，看过了丢在床上，窗外阳光明媚，他的心情很坏。  
“Boss，您昨晚这样做真是太危险了…”  
身边的属下见首领终于从对世界新闻的[伪]专注里抬起头来，迫不及待地拾起刚才的话头，脸上的皱纹扭成一团麻花。  
“…受了伤还擅自跑到彭格列的家里…”  
“我知道了，我知道了罗马里奥，你放过我吧好不好……”  
杂志盖在脸上，油墨的气味钻进鼻腔。Dino叹了口气。身边的人抓紧机会转变了语气，话题也从下属的关心过渡到公事的严谨。  
“这次袭击真的和彭格列家族有关吗，Boss。”  
杂志的一角从脸上滑落了，Dino的眼睛依旧半眯着，与太阳有着相似色调的瞳仁里透出的却是尖利的光。  
“嗯。”  
单音节。  
罗马里奥想自家Boss最近明显情绪低沉，连话都不愿意多讲了。还是说和他那嗜血的学生纠缠太久惹上了相似的脾性？  
“这件事你不要告诉阿纲。”  
压低了的声线，没有歧义的命令。  
罗马里奥恰好在这个时候抬起了头看向了门的方向，然后听见自己说，“知道了，Boss。”  
病房的门外站着怯生生的彭格列十代目，绞着手，“迪诺先生睡着了吗？”  
“没有哟，”恢复和蔼大叔形象的部下笑眯眯将门打开，“他刚睡醒。”  
纲吉看了看窗外的太阳露出了囧的表情。  
“哟，阿纲，你来了啊…”  
在罗马里奥走了出去并关上门的那一瞬间Dino坐起了身，杂志滑到了地上，伸手欲抓又打翻了一边的茶杯，这下连枕头也变得湿漉漉了，还没走到床边的男孩嗤地笑出了声。  
Dino有些难为情地抓了抓头发，他看着纲吉走过来用毛巾替他擦拭早已深透棉布表层的水渍。  
“算了吧。”  
“那个，迪诺先生……”  
面前的男孩低着头，一只脚拨拉着地面，想问却又不敢开口的样子写明白了在脸上，Dino笑了。  
“没关系的哟，受伤什么的，不碍的。”  
手脚窘得不知往哪儿放的彭格列十代目好容易抬起头看一眼对面男子特意掀起衣服给他看的伤口，只是短短一秒钟而已，Dino似乎没有让他细看的意向便又放下了衣摆。  
于是泽田纲吉不停地用在虹膜上烧尽的图像在大脑里一遍遍回放。  
细长的一道痕迹，从下至上，隐约还可以看见血肉被翻出来的模样，像是顺着腰肢而上的藤蔓。  
“真的不严重么…”  
他觉得这句话问得都没气力，就算严重又能怎么样呢，又迟钝又笨的自己什么忙也帮不到。Dino拍拍他的头。  
“嗯。不严重，只是我告诉你哦阿纲，有外伤的时候不能坐飞机，很痛啊，真的痛，痛得要命。”  
加百罗涅十代目在此时很不配合语境地眯起眼睛笑了。看在纲吉的眼里仿佛这人能将所有的痛都笑掉似的。  
“嗯。很痛吧。”  
男孩子收敛了眉眼，绵长的吐息告诉对方他有话要讲。Dino停下了笑的动作看过去。  
“怎么了？”  
“这…昨晚…迪诺先生，”开了两次头都不得要领的废柴阿纲最终选择郑重地喊了对方的名字，“袭击你的人是想对加百罗涅家族不利吗？”  
其实这句话若是落在他家庭教师的耳里那小婴儿一定会摇头，达咩的人始终达咩，会袭击加百罗涅十代目的人难道还会有第二个目的吗，还是说其实Dino只是闲得要命去动物园的熊山转了一圈又不慎掉下去了。  
“诶…这个。”  
Dino拾起自己停滞在半路的那个笑将它舒展开来。  
“嗯。怎么说呢。总是有关系的吧。不过阿纲不用担心，这些小把戏还难不倒我们的，哈哈哈。”  
然而床边的人将手绞了又绞，男孩脸上的表情越发苦恼不堪。于是Dino的心里也泛滥起了柔软能抽出丝的难过，细细的，绵长的。他坐起身，  
“不要想这么多，这和阿纲没有关系的。”  
他看见对面的男孩顺着他放软的声调抬起头来，看见他的神情有一瞬间露出困惑的神情。他赶紧将自己脸上[欲言又止]这个姿态摆正，再说一遍。  
“没关系的。”  
“因为看上去不像是钢拐的痕迹。”  
“…啊？”  
泽田纲吉扭过头看着窗外，从脸红到耳根。说出来的话虽说断续却实在是太劲爆了，加百罗涅十代目的下巴经过自由落体掉到了地上。  
“原本还以为——云雀前辈——又惹到了呢——不过也是不可能的吧——迪诺先生这么温柔的人。”

轰————————————！！！！

回想起来Dino是真的不知道当时自己是该为那前半句的论断而感到悲哀还是为后半句的评论而感到欣慰。  
[惹到][云雀][又]  
这些关键词在他的耳朵里像是夏天的雷声一样轰鸣不去，他文艺地比划了一下，雨水就从眼眶里哗哗而下了，我容易么我，恭弥好歹也是我的学生吧。  
[……迪诺先生这么温柔的人。]  
然而回放到这里他又笑了。

加百罗涅家族成员里最近流传着一个不太好听的谣言。说他们的首领终于傻了。  
罗马里奥是这项谣言的见证者之一，他眯起眼睛用哭笑不得的神情向其他人解释之所以Dino晚了几天出院是因为在彭格列十代目的拜访后他心情激动打翻了水瓶，然而更加好死不死的是恰好有一半水洒在了安翠欧身上。  
年过半百的大叔摊了摊手。[烫了热水的安翠欧似乎更加强大了。]  
强大到意大利两大黑手党家族的十代首领联合起来才勉强收服它。  
然而后来泽田纲吉大概意识到废柴和废柴在一起并非仅仅是两截废柴而是废柴的平方，于是几天里他再没来看过他的师兄。  
躺在床上动弹不得的Dino凭借着脑内嘈杂如坏掉收音机的幻觉支撑过了这几天，旁观者皆说加百罗涅十代目这两天的面部表情简直像幻灯片一样丰富。  
傻了…吧…？  
“没有哟。”  
神出鬼没的前.家庭教师reborn先生穿着长袍来cos算命师了，小婴儿的嘴角挑起一个弧度近乎扭曲的笑容。  
“被我调教过的学生怎么可能傻。”  
散播谣言者立刻做鸟兽散，罗马里奥努力地绷着一张脸，“reborn先生，请指教。”  
reborn蜷起手指敲打太阳穴，笑容从上一秒钟的弯扭走到下一秒的无辜。  
“他在思考。”

Dino的确在思考。  
思考怎么从这个病房里逃出去。  
腰间的伤口深入血肉，要慢慢地好恐怕得等很久，躺在床上批公文也不像是他阳光向上朝气蓬勃22岁好青年该作的事，于是他慢慢地，小心地，尽量不发出声音地，下了床。  
将床单撕成条，扔出窗口，电影里常见却的确有用的出逃方式。  
整个过程出乎意料地顺利，Dino欣喜若狂地发现自己的终极boss体质原来也可以控制，然而这个念头在他发现床单布条只有六米而他住在七楼时被打成了碎片。  
不会吧吧吧。  
最后依旧是跳马迪诺的长鞭救了命，虽说长鞭主人的脸上也多了几条不明的伤痕。  
冬日的阳光像泡了水一样的软，在多日囚禁后的加百罗涅十代目现在只想朝着自由和空气奔跑而去。杀手在意大利的小巷里，自由在东京的街道上。  
结果今天Dino在自由的街道上撞到的第一个人就是云雀恭弥。

“就你一个人？”  
并盛中风纪委员长只是淡淡地看了他一眼，目光开始扫视四周。发现方圆几十里并没有任何黑衣人的跟随之后云雀放下了拐子。  
“那么算了。”  
Dino捂着腰间依旧在隐隐作痛的伤口无奈地笑皱了眉头，“喂喂恭弥，你对老师不用敬语也就算了，不要这样不客…喂！”  
“烦。咬杀。”  
Dino哭丧着脸想上一刻还说着[算了]的人是谁呀，往后跳了两步正欲躲避便绊到了路边对方的垃圾袋。  
哐。叮咚滚滚滚。痛痛痛…  
他的学生居高临下地看着他摆成囧字的脸，轻轻地，用令人发狂的高傲从鼻腔里逸出一个[哼]字。  
下一刻云雀转身走了，Dino挣扎着坐起来将身边的鱼骨头拨拉掉，一面提高了音调喊，  
“恭弥——”  
风纪委员长往前的脚步止住了，但Dino没有看见对方回头，云雀充其量是微微偏过了脸，只能看到半只眼睛的幅度。  
他将目光刻进对方所表露出来的眼眸里。  
由于是典型的东方人，所以是几乎如墨般的纯黑颜色。这让Dino想起自己前家庭教师那个恶魔婴儿，同样的看不出内容，深邃，配合上对方几乎是空白的神情，一种高傲的淡漠，冷调，剧毒。  
他想起云雀。嗜血。纲吉。食草。  
目光下移到对方始终紧握钢拐的左手，干净发白的骨节，适合弹钢琴吧，然而这双手的主人却偏偏嗜血。  
Dino闭上眼睛，又睁开，然后颇有些意外地看见云雀居然还没不耐烦地走掉。  
“恭弥…”  
他在路中央干脆就盘起腿，将手放在膝盖上，然后抬起头。一句没有任何前后关联的问句，搭配着脸上干净，延绵，却意味深长的笑容。  
“你第一次杀人，是在什么时候？”

  
泽田纲吉有些坐立不安，他坐在桌前抱着头什么事都干不了。  
要做的事情太多了，作业，考试，reborn新拟的特训计划，京子不经意地提起说要去看新年庙会，狱寺君今天又给他家的窗户开了个洞，北风不停地吹吹吹，彭格列十代目的未来依旧地阴云惨雾。  
“我说…”  
真正常年守护在身边的指环守护者也只有三个，晴雨岚，如今这三人都正东倒西歪地睡在他家的榻榻米上。  
“…不要这样啊mina…”  
说好了考前临时突击复习，极限了一圈在桌前坐定后三位少年因误食（此词代考）了桌上碧洋琪留下的有毒蛋糕而极限地昏死了过去，留下他们誓死保护的十代目在午后三时的阳光里极限地反囧三百遍。  
纲吉放下笔，往窗外看去，真好啊，蓝天白云，冬日枯枝，阳光暖暖的像一团棉花糖。他想了想，决定发挥彭格列的冒险精神，将墙上的[离期末考试还有52个小时]的极限通告撕下来揉成一团，踩着拖鞋啪啦啪啦下了楼。妈妈在后面喊[纲君别忘了晚饭前回来]，他摇了摇手跑过拐角。  
哐。叮咚滚滚滚。痛痛痛…  
“迪诺先生！？”  
泽田纲吉想自己真是太走运了，好容易从作业地狱里偷跑出来又碰见自己的师兄。揉了揉混沌的脑袋又想起自己和Dino是以彗星撞地球的气势撞上的，这就说明加百罗涅十代目又没带下属就出来乱跑了。  
“阿纲，哈哈哈，好巧。”  
对面的人好容易爬起来，左手一个要去扶腰的动作在半路硬生生地扭成了抚摸他的头发。  
“迪诺先生，现在还没到吃晚饭的点呢。”  
“哎阿纲，难道我在你心目里就只是会来蹭饭的主么。”  
纲吉笑了，他踌躇了一会儿抬起头，Dino的手便顺其自然地落到了后颈。光线一下子晃了眼睛，彭格列十代目觉得盟友家族的首领有着天使的光环。  
弯下腰来配合他身高的天使对着他的师弟露出促狭的笑容。  
“蹭饭前先去哪里玩玩吧，阿纲？”

他想这不会仅仅是巧合。的吧。

居民区里有个小小的游乐场，更确切点来说是一小块规划出的空地上面摆放了几件已经破旧的游乐设施。在几乎和Dino差不多高的滑梯和秋千里来回看了两圈，纲吉认命地坐在了秋千上。  
一扭头，却看见自家师兄蹲在场地的中央，手里拿着不知谁家小孩忘在地上的积木，仰脸朝着他笑：“嗨阿纲，我们来搭城堡。”  
纲吉想他那天一定是没看仔细，或许Dino腰间的伤口实际上一路延伸入脑，于是加百罗涅十代目在不知不觉中就思路不清了。然而他还是从秋千上跳下来蹲在Dino的身边。  
“搭什么，迪诺先生？”  
“城堡，红色的墙，绿色的窗，金色的屋顶亮堂堂，哈哈哈。”  
纲吉不忍地扭过头去想完了师兄的boss体质终于终极到傻了。  
“迪诺先生……”  
他只是看着对方没有动。柔软的眉眼里浮游着金色的光线，带着少年特有的忧伤。纲吉的大脑漂移过时空又想起了没做完的作业京子羞涩的表情说一起去逛庙会吧狱寺说十代目这次考试一定一定要及格啊妈妈说纲君晚饭前记得回来，天啊他居然真的擅自跑出来了，回去后reborn一定会将他打入凤梨罐头里和六道骸去作伴。  
怎么办哇哇哇。  
纲吉发现自己走神了，他努力地将目光定格在对面，不到一米的地方，那个人在他觉得天都快塌了的时候还在心安理得地玩一种连纲吉自己都觉得幼稚的游戏。  
Dino伸出手指按在沾满了尘土的积木上，一块一块，很细心的将它们叠加起来，先是有了基层，然后有了墙，红色的积木少了一块用白色的补上，再是二楼，柱子，屋顶。一块小石子放在上面，还是圆顶。  
纲吉将眉毛一扭再扭，终于勉强地从喉咙里挤出几个字：  
“很…好看。”  
一直安静地做完了[搭城堡]这一系列动作的Dino在此时抬起头来，拍拍手，示意了一下剩余的积木块。  
“你也搭一个吧，阿纲。”  
他被对面那句不带征求意见的话给迷惑了，彭格列十代目长年来在[不善拒绝他人]的排行榜上稳坐榜首。纲吉在嗯了两声后略带踌躇地开始挑选积木块，心里堆积起一道又一道的疑惑。  
“迪诺先生。”  
“嗯？”  
“想对你家族不利的…那些…那些事情，处理完了吗？”  
Dino看着问出这句并不连贯的话的男孩，纲吉一直低着脸研究着缺了一方的积木块，却似乎下不了狠心将它丢掉而反复地在掌心摩挲着。他看了太久，以至男孩子有些迟疑地开始抬头，于是Dino转过了脸。  
“差不多了。”  
些微的停顿，Dino将脸再转回来，对方果然在注意着自己的神情变化，于是他露出灿烂带有安抚意味的笑。  
“阿纲，你。不用担心。”  
听到这句话的泽田纲吉恍惚了一下，他似乎觉得有什么地方不对，然而又无法指出。手上的动作也停滞了，他的师兄笑着推他，  
“喂，快点，你的城堡还是一片废墟呢。”  
纲吉低下头继续这个看不出目的和竞争点的游戏。  
整个过程中Dino蹲在一个不远也不近的距离，纲吉看见自己的师兄连动都没有动过。是害怕那终极boss体质的原因吧，他觉得Dino能在没有下属陪伴的同时搭起一个积木城堡且维持现状不倒塌简直是世界第八大奇迹。  
“好了。”  
纲吉拍拍手，自己的城堡比对面的要稍大一些，他看见Dino浮动在嘴角的笑，加百罗涅十代目站起身，用小心翼翼的动作退到一个安全的距离后掸了掸衣服，又伸了一个懒腰。  
“走吧，纲吉。”  
没起因没后续正因为如此而再次摸不着头脑的纲吉迷迷糊糊地被拉了起来，Dino的掌心似乎也残留了沙尘的痕迹，又或许是细小的伤痕，温度倾向于冬日的些微偏暖，他没有放手。  
一直走到游乐场的边缘纲吉意识到身边的人停下了脚步，他抬起头，Dino正在以一个很奇怪的角度往后看。加百罗涅十代目偏过了脸，一个仅允许半边视线后移的幅度，目光的终点似乎是他们方才的杰作，在一堆散乱的积木中以突兀的姿势林立着的两座城堡。  
“你说…”  
他听见对方开了口，目光上移，Dino依旧注视着两人身后游乐场中心的一点，语调是慢而舒缓的，似乎是思考了很久后才组成的词句，蕴含着些许让纲吉感到苦手的意味，过深。  
“你说，等我们离开了，明天的这个时候，这些城堡还会在吗？”

柔软的，泡过水般的阳光，微风，发梢和肌肤接触的地方开始发痒，他突然觉得手足无措。  
身边的人并没有继续[握]这个动作，Dino的手指松动了，然而谁也没有先将手抽回，小指边缘的皮肤表层依旧能够感到很近的地方传来的温度，纲吉用近乎求救的目光四下游移企图锁住对方的视线，Dino终于将脸转了回来。  
似乎方才并没有人露出了肃穆的神情并说了意味不明的奇怪话语，Dino很轻很轻地笑了。  
“我饿了，可爱的师弟，今晚再让我蹭一顿妈妈做的可口饭菜吧。”

  
回到家后不用说也知道是什么样的待遇，泽田纲吉前一刻挂着宽面泪请求reborn的原谅下一刻就被AK47击中以至冲进横尸遍野的房间开始拼死复习补作业。Dino在试图帮忙做下手后打翻了三只盘子被妈妈劝得只好坐在厨房里无聊地喝茶，这个时候楼上的房间里一群死尸闻到饭菜的香味开始复活，不停地传来[棒球混蛋你为什么在这里][诶狱寺明明是你自己睡到我的腿上来的哎哟好麻][极限！极限的补眠！][哟呵呵蓝波大人也要玩][喂那是十代目明天要交的作业吧笨牛不要乱画][拼死补习啊啊啊啊啊]之类的交响乐。妈妈笑着说这是热闹非凡，Dino则安静地托起腮。  
“罗马里奥已经找了你一个下午了哟。”  
恢复杀手西装的reborn跳上桌子抢走了盘子里最后一块糕点，他的前学生手指抽搐了一阵后最终没能鼓起勇气去讨还个公道。Dino有些怨念地看着小婴儿心满意足地咂完了嘴，条件反射地应了一句：  
“嗯，他应该知道我在这里。”  
“知道是知道。”  
reborn手一晃又来抢他的茶杯，Dino证实保卫无效后挥着手露出[你喝吧]的无奈神情。然而恶魔婴儿的大眼睛在茶杯沿的上端眨闪眨闪，让他感到一阵恶寒：  
“他没有特意找上门来，说是要给你（们）留些空间。”  
Dino感到自己刚吃下去的饼干卡在了喉咙里，他开始咳嗽。“什么？”有些难堪地瞥了一眼正在灶台上忙碌的妈妈，加百罗涅十代目意识到自己陷进了很不妙的处境里。恶魔家教从不照顾到学生的隐私或是感受，在必要的时候连糖果都不会有就直接上鞭子政策。  
结果事实还是让他微愣了一愣，对面的小婴儿放下杯子说了一句意大利文。

“Che cosa sono voi che aspettate？”

然而这是一条注定在等待里度过的路。

夜深了，一路无关人等在吃饱喝足后纷纷挥手说再见，泽田纲吉流着泪发现自己在拼死状态里又过了一天。作业做完了是可喜可贺的，问题在于似乎拼死状态下做完的作业他一道也想不起来是怎么做的。这不白搭么呜哇啊啊啊，过两天可就考试了呀，考不出会被京子嘲笑的吧，还说什么庙会，啊啊好想（一起）去，可若是考砸了会被reborn用枪口逼着在除夕夜复习的吧，妈妈啊，你儿子真的很命苦你知道么。  
然而怨念归怨念，在死气状态下用掉了太多脑细胞的泽田纲吉于撑不住一歪头便睡了过去。  
当。当。当。  
十二点，梦里盛大的魔法开场。

一直坚持到最后才走的Dino爬上楼想道个晚安，结果进了房间就看见纲吉半坐半躺在桌前流口水。老好人体质发作的加百罗涅十代目几乎不费力地将他抱回了床上，想了想又将大衣脱下，在师弟身上盖好。  
他退后一步，用看不出内容的目光打量着对方的脸，柔软服帖的眉眼，微微弯起的唇，是在做一个好梦吧，喊的似乎也是一个女孩子的名字，京子。  
Dino微微地笑了，他转身离开。

“故意留下一件衣服作为可以再回去拿的借口，这样蹩脚的桥段真不像是我的学生会做出来的事。”  
“喂reborn，你好像没负责过恋爱指导吧。”  
“哦～，终于承认其中的恋爱成分了么。”  
Dino一反常态地耸耸肩。  
“这个，无论外人怎么看怎么评论，只要当事人心中的定义没有变，都是无济于事的一场空忙。”  
“嘿，这句倒比较够我学生的水平了呢。”  
reborn不紧不慢地沿着围墙边走了两步，又转过身。  
“不过我不记得我教过你如何逃避问题。尤其是在老师的面前。”  
Dino又耸起了肩，这次是因为没有了外衣而被寒气侵袭的原因。有很长一段时间没有人说话，路灯闪了一下后又跳掉了，后面有亮光，眼睛所看得到的前方也有，唯独正在走过的这段路没有。  
街口黑压压一群人赶过来，为首的是罗马里奥，Dino在止住了脚步的同时抬起手示意对方再等一下。  
他在黑暗里捕捉到身边小婴儿的轮廓，然后用并不刻意却的确比平时要低上几度的声调开始了一段冗长的陈述。  
“袭击我的人目的并不在加百罗涅，经过调查这一点几乎可以肯定了。自然剩下的可能性还有很多，比如有人对安翠欧看不顺眼或是我哪天独自逛街恰好绊倒压伤了他家的猫，当然，也可能是对方希望通过袭击彭格列家族的盟友来间接地伤害到彭格列本身。”  
Dino停顿了一下，前半句过于长的铺垫似乎用完了他肺部的氧气，以至在说后半句的时候尾调有些不稳。  
“…哪怕只有那么一点点的可能性。”  
这句句子似乎用词繁琐且意味重复，reborn居然能够安静且耐心地听他说完真是一个奇迹。Dino隐约辨别出对面的小婴儿正用浓密无光的黑眸锁定着他的面部神情，从前家庭教师嘴里说出的那句话的意大利文版本早在几个小时前他就在泽田家的厨房里听到过。  
Che cosa sono voi che aspettate。  
“你在等什么？”  
Dino将目光移到正在几十米开外束手等待的下属身上，路灯昏黄的光线模糊了他们五官的线条。他眯起眼，脸上神情变换，逐渐露出适合他boss身份的淡定强硬。  
[这件事。彭格列九代目知道。Varia知道。门外顾问也知道。]  
只是泽田纲吉不能知道。

[阿纲，你。不用担心。]  
他清楚地知道这句话之所以给对方带来了恍惚和不安是因为断句的问题。  
[你。]以及。[不用担心。]  
在中间被硬生生咽下的两个字是[暂时]。

“在等啊，在等我可爱的师弟适应吧，等他再稍微成熟一点，再稍微长大一点。”  
Dino开始继续往前走，一步一步接近那头的光亮，眉眼间浮动的似乎是一个微笑，下一刻又变成了无奈的褶皱。  
“我现在还能保护他一阵子。”  
停顿，重又展开铺平的灿烂笑容。  
“因为那个时候都没有人来保护我啊。”

[让我来告诉你，硬生生拔苗助长的滋味可不好受。在夜里醒来都觉得胸口破了一个大洞，自己曾经这么努力想要抓住的东西就这样流走了。对着墙壁发誓不要成为的人最后从镜子里回望着你，每天洗多少遍的手都洗不干净。我在孩童的游乐场上搭起城堡，明天早晨就有可能被别人踢翻成废墟。身上的伤口都会好，可我为什么还是觉得他们从里裂到外已经无可救药。]

“reborn，作为一个家庭教师你是优秀的。”  
Dino笑着说。  
“因为你很残忍。”

  
泽田纲吉在梦里看到了一双漂亮的眼睛，它们的主人将它们笑得眯起来。纲吉心想那是多么漂亮的眼睛。金亮而不耀眼，午后三时的太阳。不笑的时候它们那样柔和，笑起来它们就不见了。他想为什么把这么漂亮的眼睛给藏起来呢。为什么呢。  
难道说你每每在笑的时候便隐藏了那样多的柔软悲伤。

他在梦里看到不断变换的颜色，金，蓝，黄，红，红色慢慢渗开，太阳要落了，他感到惊慌。  
迪诺先生！自然而然滑落胸口的名字。  
带笑的眼睛睁开了，眼睛的主人凑到他的耳边用好听的声音说着那句他其实并没有听清楚的话。  
[阿纲，你不要。]  
金色的太阳沉落了，晚风呼啦啦地响，他看见形同潮水的巨大哀伤。  
[不要变得和我一样。]

那么是谁，在枕旁手忙脚乱地打翻了茶杯。水渍深入棉布表层擦也擦不掉。  
他的这个梦如同以往盛大的幻觉。无论如何醒不了。

  
后来再后来。  
废柴阿纲的期末考居然低空擦过了，狱寺和着京子小春鼓掌的节拍抹着眼泪。[太好了十代目，这下可以一起去逛庙会了。]纲吉张口结舌地发现提出这个在他看来很罗曼蒂克的提议的人居然是自称自己左右手的男生。浪漫的泡泡险些破掉，然而女孩子符合的一句[是啊太好了大家都可以一起去]让粉红色的心心换成了星星。彭格列十代目其实也是一个重友情的老好人，他眯着眼想是啊太好了。大家。又可以。在一起。  
他转过头，窗外是平坦地铺了一整片天空的冬日阳光。

再就是Dino似乎一时半刻没有要回意大利的意思，当然泽田家也不会嫌多这么一个蹭饭的主。环视一圈饭桌周围这个一米八的22岁男子最显眼是没错啦，但他这样咬着饭勺冲着你笑就有点不对了。于是泽田纲吉每次看到Dino心情就会变得很奇怪，些微的紧张，又想勾嘴角，最后还是选择了低头红脸。  
有谣言说狱寺隼人开始随身携带两倍炸弹，用来彻底消灭那个让十代目变成恋爱白痴的混蛋。  
[恋爱白痴？]  
说到恋爱男孩子条件反射地想到京子的名字，连后面那两个字也顾不上计较就堕入了空想的世界里。京子。庙会。新年。烟火。夜晚。啊啊太好了。他想到电影里的桥段，男女主角在绚丽的烟花下接吻，幸福的颜色溅满全身。多好啊。  
“嗨阿纲，”Dino朝他眨眼，灿烂的笑，促狭的笑。“有喜欢的人啦？”  
“哦…啊…这个……”  
“十代目！您又脸红了！是谁！快说！”  
“狱、狱寺君！？不，不是——”  
“好啦好啦狱寺，脸红只是正常生理反应吧？”  
“生、生理反应…………”  
“棒球混蛋你懂什么！不要拉着我——绝对不能让十代目落入（除了我以外）的任何人手里——”  
“喂？咦？你们不要讲了，纲吉他昏过去了，阿纲？阿纲？”

大家都说彭格列十代目其实和加百罗涅十代目一样，一开始根本没想过要做什么黑手党的首领。泽田纲吉流着泪飞速点头同意。什么黑手党哇，隐居比较适合我。  
泽田家日日爆破不断，筒子炸弹花椰菜婴儿统统安全上垒，方圆几百里都知道的口号是[极限！！]，还有一刻不断的COSPLAY有毒料理你扯我拉你打我杀轮流上阵，纲吉悄悄拉过他师兄的袖子。  
[迪诺先生你告诉我，不要刻意隐瞒地告诉我，]彭格列十代目心里的悲伤逆流成河，[黑手党首领是不是都是这样早死的。]

印象里Dino愣了一下，然后大声地笑起来，习惯用来握鞭的那只手抓乱了他的头发。  
“不是的。”

然而至于到底是[不是早死]还是[不是这样早死]，对方始终没能给出个清楚的答案。

  
时间快进到除夕晚上。  
每年的新年庙会都是空前的盛况，今年也不例外，纲吉和穿着和服的女孩子们一起四处张望着发出小小的赞叹。各种各样的摊铺摆满街道两边，了平大哥已经[极限！极限！]地前去搜刮所有他能拿到的礼品为了他的妹妹，山本和狱寺依旧拉拉扯扯若即若离地在前面吵嘴，妈妈一手一个小孩在甜品摊前仿佛生了跟，纲吉又想起那句话。多好啊。大家。一起。  
他回过身，Dino落在离他不远的几步后，笑着朝他挥挥手。不知怎的他就截住了正和女孩子闲聊的话头，跑过去喊他师兄的名字，  
“迪诺先生…”  
Dino拍了拍他的脑袋，眼睛里盛满了笑意。  
“诶，阿纲，难得的机会，和女孩子的约会中途擅自走掉是很不礼貌的哟。”  
“可是迪诺先生在意大利很少有机会看到这样庙会吧，这样的机会更难得啊。”  
男孩子说这句话的时候露出了会让他的心脏一波波收紧的温软神情，善良，单纯，不参杂质的快乐，些微的期待，Dino觉得在这样的目光注视下还能说出[不]的人绝对不是自己。  
“这样啊，谢谢你哟，可爱的师弟。”  
恰好女孩子们围在了小摊前看了平大哥极限地套圈想拿离得最远的大型绒毛玩具，纲吉拉着师兄将那些摊位一个个介绍过来。男孩子问他说[要不要试试捞金鱼？]一转头发现他身边又没跟着下属就有些尴尬起来，Dino识相地笑着摆手说算了算了。  
[那个，迪诺先生，安翠欧…]  
[好好地在我的口袋里睡觉，不要担心啦。]  
[不，那个，那边…似乎有个…很像……爬过去了…捞金鱼的摊子……咦？咦咦！？果然是安翠欧吧！？]  
[没关系、我来处理！]啪！[痛痛痛…]  
[迪诺先生！！]

后来混乱里他们和其他人都走散了，幸好养金鱼的水不深以至安翠欧只长到了海龟的体型，反而被一群好奇的孩子围观。Dino远远地看着那群兴奋的孩子们笑了笑，决定一时半刻将自家危险的宠物放养。身边的男孩子踮着脚试图够过人群看一下到底废柴和废柴的平方又造成了多大的损失，Dino笑着将手穿过他的腋窝：  
“要不要把你抱起来？”  
“哎？诶？不要啦，”纲吉踢腾着从脸红到耳根，“又不是小孩子！”  
“是是，我可爱的师弟。”  
Dino并没有一下子放手，他将怀里的男生面转另一个方向，指着天空，弯下腰，配合着对方的身高，在他耳边轻轻说，  
“看那边。”  
当晚的第一朵烟花。  
轻微的爆破声并没能一下子引起周围人的注意，Dino慢慢慢慢地将下巴扣在男孩的肩膀上，手臂悄悄收紧。两人的身高差使得他觉得自己现在的这个姿势怪异，腰间再次开始疼痛泛滥，顺着从下至上的伤口一直延伸，左胸，再往里。  
然而整个过程里泽田纲吉没有说话，没有动，以一种温顺的姿态靠在他的胸前，目光扣住了不停被画上图案的夜空，看不出意味的浅笑，对这一幕只是貌似单纯的享受和欣赏。  
“漂亮哪。”  
“嗯。”  
Dino心想自己其实是个很糟糕的人，他就这样以自己擅长的霸道温柔占据了可爱的师弟好不容易盼到的想和心仪的女孩子在一起的时光。  
这句冗长的自我责备堵在他的胸口足足三秒，然后Dino放开了手，嘴角在对方疑惑地看过来之前就挑到了促狭的弧度，他做了一个眨眼的动作。  
“现在，去找你喜欢的那个女孩子吧，记住机会难得哟，我可爱的师弟。”

呼啦啦人群围拢过来，京子小春一人一边兴奋地拉着他的手指点着天空，了平大哥一脸极限的胜利抱着大型毛绒玩具看上去几乎滑稽，山本狱寺站在角落靠着柱子似乎陷入难得的和平，小孩们自然是跳上跳下热闹非凡，烟花一阵阵爆破，有短暂的停顿，人群开始倒计时。  
十。九。八。七。  
纲吉的目光转了一圈，Dino那出挑的身高和不同于东方人的发色很快被收拢在视线里，对方依旧如同往常般看着他，温柔的笑，朝他做了个[加油]的动作。  
六。五。  
[迪诺先生你也来呀。]他的目光露出一丝渴求，[大家。一起。多好啊。]  
四。三。  
Dino挤回他的身后，动作难以避免地有些笨拙而撞到了人，纲吉微微地笑了。  
二。  
师兄的手搭在他的头顶，夜风里的暖调。  
一。

盛大的，盛大的，欢腾。

他的左手颤抖着拉住了京子，右手早就紧紧地被小春握在掌心。狱寺的声音无论何时都能穿透人群[十代目新年快乐！]了平大哥挥着手向全世界宣告[今年也要极限地过！]周围的笑声闹声此起彼伏的贺年声如潮水般涌入耳膜。  
在这个时候纲吉觉得自己早就幻想过要做很多很大胆的事情，比如拥抱一下身边的京子，比如悄悄对她说出我其实喜欢你很久了。比如和她在烟花下依偎在一起，身边人噼里啪啦鼓掌庆祝。然而这些事情他一件都没有做到。  
他发现自己其实移不动脚步，手心变凉开始泌出细细的冷汗，全身唯一发热的是脖颈以上的部位。  
这还不是最糟糕的。  
最糟糕的是泽田纲吉发现自己的目光一早锁在身后高出二十公分的地方，站在那里的Dino正维持着去年的姿势朝着他笑。

“新年快乐。阿纲。”

那种，在分秒时日月年的变换里都未曾改变的，几乎致死的温柔。

他开始昏眩，掌心滑脱了女孩的手，Dino有些讶异地挑了挑眉但没有多说话，纲吉想这个男人再这样把他看下去哪怕他是一截废柴也得烧起来了。  
“迪诺先生。”  
温软的鼻音。  
Dino将腰弯下一点，凑近了想听他说话，但他还没想好接下来要说什么。这个时候有人指着天空，一句惊叹替他解了围。[流星！]  
人群开始沸腾。纲吉想这两个桥段放在一起了难道不会撞车么，烟火应该能把流星盖过吧，然而张望了下四周居然大家都纷纷开始合掌许愿了。  
Dino说那我们也许一个呗。然后闭上眼睛微笑合掌。  
诶——。  
拖了长音的些微惊叹。

许什么愿望呢？

他将[京子]这个名字放在舌尖尝了尝，突然又丢了，心里空落落的，有些害怕，有些说不出口的焦急。  
泽田纲吉，十四年的人生里第一次不知道自己除了想和京子结婚并做个普通上班族过一辈子以外还能许什么愿望。  
烟火依旧毫不停息，一明一暗的光线令眼睑下逐渐泛起一层看不太真实的色彩，红，橙，金。  
他的愿望太大，他不敢想。  
有关黑手党的一切他都不敢想。彭格列。指环。守护者。Varia。十代目。盟友。Arcobaleno。加百罗涅。Dino。

Dino san。

纲吉睁开眼睛，Dino恰好也煞有其事地放下手朝他看过来。  
没有丝毫威胁力的笑容。

“喂阿纲，刚才为什么没有亲心仪的女孩子一下呢。”  
“亲…亲亲亲，亲什么亲呀，才才才不会…”  
“诶，reborn没有教过你要把握良机么，年轻的彭格列，哎我开玩笑的，哈哈哈哈。”  
“迪诺先生真是的…迪诺先生…诶，糟了，安翠欧！”  
“……”

结果他们费了好大的力气才在阴暗的角落里找到了已经缩回正常大小的宠物龟，Dino照例吓了吓他的师弟后才把乌龟塞回口袋里。再往回走的时候人群已经差不多散开了，废柴阿纲有些苦恼地发现妈妈和孩子们又抛下他独自回了家。在七零八落摊位的阴影里似乎瞥见一眼银灰色的头发在地面处晃动，纲吉正想喊[狱寺君]被Dino一把捂住嘴。  
“嘘。”  
男子的语调里满是促狭。  
“别去打扰他们。”  
[他们？他们是谁？]  
纲吉踮起脚看见山本一晃而过的笑脸。  
诶——。  
这下是真的傻了眼。

“他他他们在干干干什么啊啊啊。”  
“诶？你不知道吗？”

Dino笑笑没有继续说下去，他们开始往回走。  
一路上纲吉绞着手似乎在想到底该怎么开口，Dino正想取笑师弟两句[reborn没给你上过基础生理知识课吗]却看见对方的目光锁在自己的腰间。始终好得不完全的伤口似乎又开始烧痛起来，他摸摸男孩的头发，  
“诶，都说了没关系了啦。”  
“不，那个，迪诺先生，”身边的男生抬起头，下了很大决心后坚定的语气。“难道是因为和彭格列有关系……”  
悄悄滑开去的问号拖在句尾，Dino有些惊讶地收敛了笑意。这个时候无论是回避还是反驳都只会让对方更加怀疑，彭格列首领的洞察力毕竟是有名的。他似乎花了太长的时间思考到底该怎么回答这个问题，以至迟疑让男孩眼里[不要是真的啊]的期冀逐渐变成了[果然是这样]的失望。  
事到此时Dino发现自己无法再说出[阿纲和你没关系]这样的话，他曾经那样地想保护这个孩子如同保护以往的自己。然而他发现无论如何他的保护到最后都只能成为欺骗，没有任何一个黑手党的首领能干净着一双手死去。这是无法更改的事实。  
“阿纲……”  
“果然，我还需要变强啊。”  
Dino停顿了一下，像是没有完全听懂对方在说什么，纲吉冲着他勇敢地，勇敢地笑。  
“等我变得强大了，就可以避免这种事情的发生了吧，就可以保护想保护的人了吧。”  
男孩子没能大声说出的后半句话被压在新年的寒风里。  
“我也，不想，一直，需要，被人，保护，啊。”

Dino看过去，身边的男生有着柔和的面部线条，露出了难得一见的坚毅神情，哪怕只有薄弱的一层，因为并非是特殊子弹而造成的坚定而更加显得难能可贵。他突然想起了自己，在一连再地跌倒后也只能自己擦掉自己的眼泪往前继续走。再次跌倒的可能性依旧存在，可是从那时起他在心里对自己说无论跌倒多少次都得爬起来。  
所以变得强大吧。  
这是这个世界令人无奈的不可逃避性之一。

  
[恭弥，你第一次杀人，是在什么时候？]  
[这是什么蠢问题。]  
[我告诉你哟，那是在一次家族宴会上，大家正举起了香槟酒，有敌对家族的人冲起来，主持司仪的恰好是和我的一个朋友，他们挟制了她，有人将手枪抛在我的面前，我看着自己扣动扳机…诶，恭弥，你居然听了这么久还没走掉，今天的你太反常了。]  
[……笨蛋。]  
[居然不是咬杀？哈哈哈今天真的很难得。]  
[够了。]  
印象里他的学生往前走了两步，又回过头。这次是彻底地，90%地面对着他。脸上的表情说不上是厌恶，但好歹比冷漠要好过一点。云雀恭弥很深很深地看着他的眼睛。  
[一个连自己都保护不了的人有什么资格来谈别人的强弱。]

作为彭格列家族的盟友，Dino其实很高兴看到泽田纲吉有云雀恭弥这样的守护者。他同时对云雀仅仅是守护者而不是彭格列十代目本身这件事实感到既庆幸又失望。

那样温软的，尚未洗尽纯真的眉眼。  
想保护的。似曾相识的。自己已经失去的。想要找回的。在意的。很在意的。  
无论理由堂而皇之与否，都已经不再足够。  
[想保护——]不是理由的开头，无论当事人如何定义，那个没有人敢去想的原因始终在黑暗里昭然若揭。

li desidero e ho bisogno. ma non saprete mai.  
心底的凤凰悲鸣。

没有人的归途似乎特别的长，纲吉不停地偷偷看着身边人脸上的表情，默默在心里衡量自己是否说错了话。迪诺先生看起来好严肃啊，他在想什么呢。

“迪诺先生…”  
“嗯？”  
纲吉注意到这个男人对着自己的时候永远会换上一副笑脸，那样完美的，不想让他看出任何瑕疵的温柔。  
他踌躇了一下，决定转移一个轻松点的话题。  
“迪诺先生，刚才你许了什么愿？”  
“不行哟阿纲，心愿说出来就没有用了。”  
“迪诺先生也相信这个啊。”

纲吉看过去，视线里的男子正仰着头望着夜空。Dino的整个表情是柔和的，五官摆放出的线条从哪一个方面来看都像在笑。然而观察力出众的彭格列十代目在迟疑了一阵后还是轻轻地将问句吐在微冷的空气里。  
[可是你为什么看上去这么难过呢。]

Dino没有听见，他的心里正在不断地回放着那时自己在流星烟火稍瞬即逝的歇息间许下的愿望。  
一个确确实实说出来就会失效了的愿望。

li desidero e ho bisogno. ma non saprete mai.  
but you shall never know.

“我希望你永远也不要知道我有多么的喜欢你。”

  
**FIN.**

（原作后记）

  
写到最后发现似乎还是单恋。昏。  
D27这个CP太冷，但我的确是抱着很多的爱和感伤（……）写出了这么一篇，打的时候请轻一点。Reborn是我爬了好几次都没能爬过来的区域，可能是最初的CP都找错了（汗）一开始手生是必然的，所以请多多指教。

很多的想说的没说的话希望能在文章里表达出一点，若是没有表达出来那么我还会继续努力。  
尽管这一篇开头很糟糕，中间似乎稍微好了点，结尾又糟糕了，所以总体来说还是很糟糕的（……）  
所以郑重感谢所有能看到这里的人。因为这个CP似乎真的是太冷了。


**Author's Note:**

> 这大概是我萌过最冷的 CP ？居然还交过党费，真心佩服自己


End file.
